


Relax

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Little Fluff, Season 2, kus kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Jemma wants to learn how to defend herself





	Relax

Jemma was standing beside Daisy with noise silencing headphones over her ears. Daisy was busy emptying the gun of its bullets. The target in front of them was being torn to pieces by the flying bullets.

“Do you think you could teach me that?” Jemma asked when Daisy was finished.

“To shoot a gun?” Daisy said raising her eyebrows in question.

“Yeah sorta. I want to be able to defend myself.”There was a long pause where Daisy looked intently at Jemma.

“You know, no one blames you for getting swept away to an another planet right?”Jemma sighed and nodded.

“Yes, I realize that. But I’d still like to be able to defend myself if the situation ever came.”

Daisy shrugged and smiled. “Well alright then. I’ll just grab you a gun.”

Soon she was back and handing Jemma a handgun. She took the gun and thought about how foreign it felt to her. Jemma had used a weapon like this before but it had never come naturally to her.

“Now just step up here and I’ll show you.”However, they were interrupted when Fitz walked in shyly looking between them.

“Uh, hey,” he said running a hand through his hair.

“What’s up Fitz?” Daisy asked taking her attention away from Jemma.

“May is looking for you. I think she needs you for a mission.

“Oh,” Daisy glanced back at Jemma. “Well then can you help Jemma with the stuff you and I have been working on since last month?”

Fitz’s cheeks began turning a bright shade of pink. “Oh yeah sure of course.”

As Daisy walked towards the door Jemma couldn’t help but see her glance back at her and Fitz with a playful smirk. She felt herself beginning to blush then too. Fitz walked slowly towards her. He had acted very shy and reserved around her ever since he had rescued her from that planet. But then again, so had she.

“So, just square your shoulders to the target to begin with.”

Jemma did as he instructed an d turned so that her body was fully facing the target ahead of her. He then held the gun up and taking it with both hands.

“Relax your shoulders,” Fitz said from behind her. Jemma though she did as he said, however the next moment he repeated himself. “Come on, relax your arms and shoulders. You’re too tense.”

“Well of course I’m tense Fitz. I am holding a bloody weapon after all.”

He sighed loudly showing his frustration.

Then something happened that made Jemma tense even more. Fitz’s hands slipped onto her shoulders and he began to rub his thumbs into her back. “What are you doing?”

“Jemma, I’m trying to get you to relax.”

But it was doing the complete opposite of helping her relax. Instead all she could think about was how gentle his hands were. All Jemma could think about was him holding her. Oh how she wanted him to take her in his arms so badly.

Jemma was about to say something, but in her daydream she did not realize that she was beginning to pulling the trigger. There was a bang and a new hole on the target. Both scientists jumped at the sound.

Jemma was stunned to see that her shot had gone directly into the bull’s-eye. “Well,” she said rather breathlessly. “ I think that’s enough for today.” And with that she turned to walk back to the hallway that led to the door.

However she stopped in her tracks when she saw non other than Daisy leaned against the doorframe with a giddy grin.

“Daisy were you spying on us?” Jemma was absolutely horrified. However, she was sure why. It’s not like anything had happened.

“I couldn’t help but over hear,” Daisy giggled. “Bit high strung were you

Jemma.”She felt herself blushing yet again. “Oh shut up,” she grinned giving her friend a punch to the shoulder.


End file.
